


Proper Attire

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [6]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhaustion, F/M, Parties, Post Game, Sexual Tension, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Proper Attire

This wasn’t the first time Marc had seen her in formal-wear. Not by a long shot, at this point. The spring formal their senior year of high school had simply been the first, but she’d had to step up her game over the past year when attending more formal parties hosted by his family - of which there were apparently a great many. The life of a rich business owner, she supposed.

She’d managed to sneak in a smart, formal suit from time to time, but mostly it had been dresses tailored to accentuate her frame and make her seem taller than she actually was - a feat she’d been surprised was even possible, honestly.

He complimented her, of course, in his own way - mostly by scowling at anyone who so much as looked at her for more than two seconds, which she was certain was a combination of his Vampire possessiveness in addition to just… Marc being Marc. The first few times it had happened, they’d gotten into a minor argument about it, until she finally caved. It was a sign of how much he cared about her that he was so protective, and she was learning to live with the strange side effects of that.

At least Nora had managed to get a few light blushes out of him for some of the more daring dresses, but he never really tripped over himself. It was almost disappointing, really.

Tonight, however…

She hadn’t been feeling particularly well to begin with, but as the night wore on, she found herself more and more exhausted. They made their rounds, Marc hovering over her worriedly - not that he’d let anyone see it - and making sure she had plenty to eat and drink. When they’d done enough to be polite, he excused the both of them and led Nora up to his room to rest.

He’d had to return to the party, and she’d tossed and turned for several minutes before determining that she simply couldn’t fall asleep dressed as she was. He’d shown her the robe clearly meant for her - it was much too small for him - but neither dress nor robe was particularly comfortable to sleep in.

So she made do with what she could find.

The door opened just as she was finishing buttoning up. She looked up to see Marc holding a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass, his cheeks redder than she’d ever seen him before. The door remained open behind him, and it didn’t look as if he was planning to move any time soon.

“Marc?” she asked, amusement bringing her a little out of her tired state.

He came to his senses long enough to close the door behind him before bringing the water to the bedside table, setting it down gently and for all the world seeming like he was trying very hard not to look at her.

She smothered a giggle, watching him. His shirt dwarfed her, the hem hanging down very nearly to her knees, clearly too large for her small frame. She was, in fact, probably  _ more _ covered by his shirt than she had been in the dress, so it couldn’t be the amount of skin she was showing.

He cleared his throat, still not quite looking at her. “I brought some water up for you,” he said, as if that hadn’t been obvious already. “And the cook is making something light for you to eat. More nutritious than the hors d'oeuvres at the party, as well.”

“Thank you,” she said, climbing back onto the bed and biting back her grin at the expression on his face. So… the formal gowns weren’t nearly as effective as wearing his clothes? It was good information.

As if on cue, he took another quick glance at her. “Did the robe not fit comfortably?” he asked, gesturing toward the article in question.

Nora leveled a pointed gaze at him. “Do you honestly think a robe is comfortable for sleeping in? I’m not feeling well and need to rest. That’s what you told me, isn’t it?”

“I… suppose that is true,” he conceded with a sigh. “If you needed something more comfortable, why didn’t you ask?”

“Is there a problem with this?” One eyebrow raised in a challenge as she motioned at herself, clothed in his shirt. “I think this is plenty comfortable.”  _ And it smells like you, _ she added silently.

She’d been getting better at shielding her thoughts, but if his smirk was any indicator, that one must have been louder than she’d intended. He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, so that she was enveloped in his presence, his cologne permeating the air around them.

With her head pressed against his chest, it was much, much easier to tell how flustered he actually was. His heartbeat was fast - even a little unsteady - revealing just how much of an effect she’d been having on him. Her lips twitched into a smile as she snuggled against him. “You know, I think this is a good look for me. Maybe I should wear your shirts more often.”

The rapid spike of his heartbeat was answer enough, only emphasized by the way his arms tightened around her. “You…” he sighed, pausing to try again. “You are sick and need to rest.” 

Nora couldn’t read minds, but she was still fairly certain that wasn’t what he’d originally wanted to say. She wanted to argue with him, but even she had to admit she was too tired to do so effectively. So instead she huffed out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll rest.” A pause as she thought it over. “But you’d better not leave me by myself all night.”

She’d thought he couldn’t get any redder…


End file.
